Death and Life
by Platinum Ace
Summary: Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru finish there feud Cough They find out they have another brother, and ... uummmmmm the tetsaiga breaks, Kagome is not really in this and it is my first fic, so please read and review.


Clang! The sound of legendary steel crashing together rang through the night air as the swords of legend belonging to Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru clashed together, sending fierce waves of pain up through their arms. The two brothers fought for no reason, save one: to prove one was a better swordsman than the other. All through the night they fought, never resting, unaware that they were being watched by another. He came from the same bloodline as them, except they thought they were the only sons of the great demon Inutaisho. But they were wrong. Oh, they were so wrong, that it may cost them both their very lives, for he possessed the one sword that could defeat theirs: the Tetsranga. The next morning when the sun rose into the clear blue sky the brothers were no where to be found, but they did leave evidence that they had been there the preceding night; great slash marks made by the Tetsaiga and the Tensanga were clearly evident when Kaede walked across them during her morning walk. At first she did not notice them until she caught her foot in one and fell to the ground were her face splashed into a pool of crimson liquid. As Kaede got to her feet she realized that Inu-yasha had been watching from a nearby tree and had chuckled loudly to himself when she had fallen. "Inu-yasha, you had better learn some manners or you may find yourself once again nailed by magic to a tree." Inu-yasha's smile quickly faded, for if he got himself stuck to a tree he wouldn't be moving around much for at least two weeks, for Kagome had gone on a vacation with her parents back in her time. Inu-yasha jumped down to help Kaede up, when suddenly they both heard a great cry. "What the hell was that?!" Inu-yasha loudly proclaimed.

Kaede answered. "It came from the village!"

Forgetting all about his friend, Inu-yasha hastened toward the village, and when he arrived he was horrified to see that someone had completely leveled it, and killed all but a small group of pitiful farmers who had come home to see their village destroyed.

Inu-yasha's strong sense of smell gave him a severe shock, for he had smelled that scent before somewhere, he just did not know where. Inu-yasha was snapped back to reality when one of the villagers came up to him begging for help. "Please sir, you must help us!"

Inu-yasha gave a scornful reply, "I do not have time to help you people, I must follow whoever did this, now out of my way!" Inu-yasha sped off down the road, leaving a rising dust cloud behind him.

After much strenuous sniffing and running Inu- yasha finally came to the resting spot of the murderer. Mustering up all the stealth he could Inu-yasha slowly crept closer to the obvious sleeping form of a demon. "Do not attempt to fight me, weakling. For you will only end up dead." A voice rumbled seemingly out of a nowhere that did not seem to exist. Inu-yasha was suddenly shocked to find that the demon was now behind him standing there as if he had been there the whole time, which in fact, he had. "What the hell?!" Inu-yasha yelled as he fell backward from the shock. "You must be Inu-yasha." the stranger said. "You were a fool to follow me."

"Oh yeah?! Why did you kill those villagers?" Inu-yasha shouted in rage.

"Those fleas? They refused to give me what I wanted so I gave them the treatment they deserved."

He answered.

"Fleas?!" Inu-yasha screamed. "Those people were my friends!"

"Demons don't need friends." the man said. "Only weaklings like you have friends."

"Are you calling yourself a demon?!" questioned Inu- yasha as he rose from the dirt.

"Of course. Cant you tell your own brother from those pitiful humans?" he answered.

"My brother? Your not my brother!" Inu- yasha replied. "Sesshomaru is my brother!"

"Yes, I know. And so does he, but he never thought it necessary to tell you." said the demon as he walked out of the shadows and into the light. "I am your second brother, Inu-Yaesho."

Inu-yasha stood stunned as the full truth was realized in his mind, he remembered that he did have another brother.

"So you don't remember me." Inu-Yaesho said. "Just like you to forget."

"What do you mean by that?" Inu-yasha's anger was building again.

"You forget everything, which means you also forgot the fact the I am schizofernic...." his brother replied. "Half of me is like you, the other half is like Sesshomaru. Since I am the third child."

"Well then you are really my brother?" Inu-yasha questioned suspiciously.

"Yes I-"he stopped in the middle of his sentence. "You dirty half-breed! Why am I even talking to you?"

"What?!" Inu-yasha was shocked. "Schizofernia"

Before any more words could be said an arrow flew right in front of Inu-taesho's face thudding into the side of a tree where it stood quivering.

"What the hell?!" both of them yelled in unison.

Kaede suddenly appeared from behind a bush holding her bow with an arrow knocked.

"Inu-Yasha! I got him in my sights! Kill him!"

Inu-yasha drew his sword and struck at his brother, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"How dare you attack me half-breed! I shall kill you where you stand!" Inu-yaesho drew his own sword and swung it at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha dodged the blow and readied the Tetsaiga. They swung at each other and when their swords connected something miraculous happened, the Tetsaiga broke.

Inu-yasha stared stupidly at the broken end of his once deadly weapon. "It broke....." Inu-yasha said

"Its not possible!" Before Inu-yasha could do anything his brother had him pinned to the ground his sword at his throat, but before Inu-yaesho could deliver the killing blow Kaede shot him with an arrow sending him flying into a nearby bush.

Inu-yasha just lay there stunned and wondering what had just happened.

"Inu-yasha wake up! Inu-yasha!" Kaede's voice broke into his conscience, waking him from his trance.

"What?!" he replied.

"If your just going to lay there all day I'm am going to continue my walk if you don't mind." she said.

"Well fine then go on your stupid human walk." he sneered.

Before he knew what happened Kaede had an arrow to his throat and was ready to pin him permanently to the ground.

"I told you Inu-yasha, learn some f-ing manners or you will find yourself damn well pinned to that god tree again." she raged.

Inu-yasha quickly grabbed the arrow and sped off into the trees before Kaede had a chance to shoot at him.

When Inu-yasha got back to the god tree he stopped and started to run the events of the past through his mind. The tetsaiga was broken, he had a second brother, he was beaten. All these thoughts were going thought his head at the same time, making him so dizzy he had to sit down. After a while he got up and made his way back to the shrine, still holding the broken pieces of his sword.

Inu-yasha whats wrong?" asked Kaede when he arrived at the shrine.

"Tetsaiga its...." he began. "Broken."

"What?!" she replied. "That is not possible unless....."

"Unless what Kaede?" he asked.

"Inu-yasha, long ago I was friends with your brother, he told me that one day someone would appear with a sword powerful enough to break the tetsaiga!"

This got Inu-yasha thinking. "Is there anyway to fix it?"

"'Not really, unless."

"Unless what?!" he cried.

"Inu-yasha give me one of your fangs." she ordered.

Inu-yasha painfully ripped out one of his fangs and gave it to Kaede, she then place the pieces of the Tetsaiga together on the ground and placed the fang on the break line. There was a brilliant flash and when the light died down the Tetsaiga was once again in one piece.

"This will only hold the sword together, you must take it to a blacksmith and have him heat it, and smith it back to strength." she said. "But you must wait until morning before you can do this."

Inu-yasha ran back to the god tree and fell asleep in its branches.

The next morning he got up and rushed to a village that had not been destroyed, and looked for a blacksmith.

"Hey you!" he shouted. "Blacksmith!"

The old man at the forge looked up. "What is it that you want?" the old man asked.

"I want you to smith this sword back to strength." Inu-yasha said, holding up the Tetsaiga.

"That will be a very hard task, I am going to need a special ore that can only be found at the bottom of the sea." the man said.

"Well what does it look like." Inu-yasha edged, he was getting impatient.

"Well it is a red jewel kind of thing, but you cant seriously be thinking about trying to get it?."

"And why not?"

"Well the only people who can get are the people who talk to fish."

"Well then I shall have to find some other way!"

With that Inu-yasha ran of in the direction of the sea. By the time he got there it was once again night and he would have to wait until morning till he could search for the ore. He made himself a makeshift camp and fell asleep. During the night his dreams were filled with images of his brothers and of his father. When he awoke the next morning he found his camp had been ravaged by some animals that had happened by during the night, Inu-yasha didn't really pay much attention to this because he was much more concerned about getting the tetsaiga fixed. He walked into the water until his feet could no longer touch the bottom, then he dived down till he say a shining red object lying on the sea bed. He reached out and picked it up placing it within the folds of his clothes. As he was swimming back something grabbed his leg and pulled him back down. Inu-yasha turned around and came face to face with a giant sea worm which then tried to bite his head off, Inu-yasha managed to get free and swim to the surface were he quickly climbed onto dry land out of the reaches of the monster. When he was dried off he began his journey back to the blacksmith's. We he got there he noticed that something was wrong with the air, his brother was here. He snuck into the blacksmith's house to find that Inu-yaesho was holding the Tetsaiga and was going to kill the family of people who were trying to fix it, Inu-yasha sprang from his hiding place, grabbed his brothers hair and kicked him into the far wall, knocking him out. Inu-yasha quickly retrieved the Tetsaiga from his brothers grasp and returned to the blacksmith.

"I brought you the ore, will you fix it now?" he asked.

Without saying anything the blacksmith just took the sword nodded his head and went to work. Inu-yasha then returned to his brother who was beginning to stir, Inu-yasha held his claws to his neck and said "don't move or I'll cut your throat." His brother stopped stirring and said "Inu-yasha? Is that you?"

"Yes it is." he replied not loosening his grasp on his brother.

"Why are you holding me?" asked his brother. "Did I do something bad?"

"Damn right you did!" Inu-yasha yelled. "You almost killed the blacksmith!"

"Oh sorry." his brother mumbled. "I wish there was a cure for my schizofernia."

"Maybe there is." said Inu-yasha letting go of his brother. "I will take you to Kaede, maybe she has an answer."

Inu-yasha and Inu-yaesho left the building and headed in the direction of the shrine.

When they got there Kaede greeted them and showed them inside, she sat them down and Inu-yasha began to talk. "Kaede, is there a cure for schizofernia?"

Kaede sat in thought for a while and then spoke, her voice stern. "I am afraid there is no known cure for schizofernia. You will have that disease for the rest of your life, unless you your self drive the other half out of your mind. That has never been achieved before, so you can try, but do not get your hopes up." Inu-yaesho sighed heavily and walked outside to stand in the rain, which had begun whle they had been talking. After a while Inu-yasha came out to stand beside his saddened brother. "You can at least try to drive the evil half out of your mind." Inu-yasha said, trying to cheer up his brother. "Kaede may have said that no one had ever done it before, but maybe she meant that only humans have had this disease before and that no human has ever been cured." At that thought Inu-yaesho seemed to lighten up a bit. "Maybe your right Inu-yasha, I think i will try to drive him out." At that moment Sesshomaru walked unto the scene and threw a rock at Inu-Yaesho's head, knocking him out cold. "Now little brother, we shall end this once and for all." Sesshomaru's voice made Inu-yashas rage build up and before Sesshomaru knew what had happened Inu-

Yasha ran past and sliced off Sesshomaru's other arm, rendering him completely useless except for the fake arm which he had placed on the stump of his other, also severed arm. Sesshomaru's reaction to the cutting off of his arm was not very pleasant, he turned to Inu-yasha, his eyes glowing red and with one swift motion they were once again locked in rigorous battle. As the fight wore on, the more intense it got, but it was clearly evident that Sesshomaru was losing significantly. At one point Inu-yasha had his sword at Sesshomaru's throat, about to deliver the, _coup de grace_, but before he could Rin ran in and body chucked Inu-yasha, sending him sprawling to the ground and sparing Sesshomaru's live's for a few more minutes. "You leave Sesshy alone!" Rin screamed, attempting to lift Sesshomaru and carry him off. Inu-yasha slapped Rin out of the way and resumed his former position, helpless, Sesshomaru lay there as Inu-yasha cut his face up with the tip of the Tetsaiga, causing stinging pain, before Inu-yasha cut Sesshomaru's throat, Sesshomaru threw the Tensaiga in the air, Inu-yasha then slit his throat and walked away, un-noticing of the fact that the Tensaiga was no streaking point first at Sesshomaru's chest, causing him to come back to life when it struck. Sesshomaru awoke with the Tensaiga piercing his chest, he let out a cry of pain and pulled the sword, oblivious to the fact that Inu-yasha hadn't left yet and was now rushing towards him, before Sesshomaru could react, Inu-yasha cut the Tensaiga out of his hand and sliced off his head, sending him back to the realm of the dead forever. Rin awoke to find that her lord had been cut down and that his sword was broken in half, so she was unable to bring him back to life. As Rin realised full on what that meant, tears streamed down her face and stung her were Inu-yasha's claws had scratched her. She then ran as far as she could before collapsing with fatigue, not realising she had fallen asleep in a wolf den, no one ever saw that little girl again. After the battle Inu-yasha had taken Inu-yaesho and tended the wound on his head. When Inu-yaesho awoke he realised that he no longer felt the presence of another being inside his mind. That same day Kagome returned early from her trip to find Inu-yasha lying in her bed, covered in blood and sound asleep. When Kagome took a closer look at Inu-yasha she found that he was dead, when he and Sesshomaru were fighting Inu-yasha got scratched by the poison claws and hadn't noticed. Kagome had a large funeral for Inu-yasha in the feudal era, then she went home and using a homemade bomb,cough, blew up the shrine in which the well resided. Thus the story of the death of Inu-yasha ends.


End file.
